Insanity, Obsession, Love, and Possession
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: A tale of revenge from The Supreme One's point of view. What does one do build themselves up from the ruins of an empire?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again. I had to get this idea out that I've had ever since watching a Sitch in Time. It might be confusing at first but a lot of the stuff will get explained later on. This is AU, a 'what if The Supreme One escaped right before her timeline was erased?' thing. Read and review, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dun own Kim Possible.

* * *

**Insanity, Obsession, Love and Possession**

By: Myself

_I_

She'd left me in ruins. . .

My empire, my power, my destiny, my _life_. Destroyed all because of _her_. Taken and ripped from my grasp before I'd had the chance to exercise my dictatorship.

Yet, I'd known my past would come back to haunt me and I had prepared for that. I had the power, the intelligence, the cunning, the skill, and the beauty to boot. In the end it hadn't been enough.

_It will never be enough._

My path was chosen, and my rise to control was swift and successful. She'd been no match for me because of the plan I'd calculated to destroy her, and it did destroy her. It was brilliant, a plan only someone such as I could have ever hoped to pull off. I'd separated them, she and he, the hero and the sidekick, the unstoppable team.

No one could have thought that he was the key to her success, if only somewhat, but a hero cannot be a true hero without someone beside them. I'd thought of that, and it was a thought I exploited to the fullest intent. With him gone, she was without her buffoon, without her _best friend_.

Then, she fell to pieces, which was exactly what I'd wanted.

I'd thrown her into the time stream, that I controlled, without a care or thought after that. She would feed my sadistic need, my drive for domination. And she would be lost for all eternity but I would know where to find her.

_I and only I._

Because of what had happened she was now safe from other hands. Hands that were not my own. Hands that had no business touching what they did not own. I fancied myself a very strict owner, and she was mine not _his,_ and now she never would be.

With the only person who could have possibly stood in my way out of my way there was nothing left to do but to do it. To take over, which I did with upmost pleasure.

With Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Doctor Drakken under my absolute control who was there that was left to stop me?

The Obedience Collars took care of any rebels that dared to oppose me, but five people had escaped my grasp and I left them to their weak efforts. To be in absolute control would have been boring without any resistance and they amused me too much to simply destroy. They gave me an outlet, a excuse not to think of her, and a way to ridiculously exercise my power. As long as they kept amusing me, I'd keep letting them live.

That was a mistake.

It was not until she returned with those five in tow that I felt what I did. Emotion that I had not experienced since I'd tossed her away. Hatred, fear, bloodlust, anticipation and need. Need for what? I didn't look into it, it wasn't the time.

To be clear it wasn't _her_ exactly. I'd thrown the older one, the future one, within the time stream but this one was younger, this was the face and body of the teenager I'd fought with time and time again. I could only match this to the face of the one I'd seen when I'd gone back to the present to tell my other self the plans we were to carry out, or some such like that. Turned out the mole rat I'd let slip through my fingers more then once in the past had decedents and one of those decedents had brought her here.

This is why I hate rodents.

She came back into a life that was suppose to have no room for her, no place, and yet she made one. I decided then that I would not let her survive for long, not free anyway. She could never be free, I couldn't trust her that way.

Sadistic urge overcomes common sense sometimes, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Leadership whispered in my ear and my power over the world stroked my ego.

That was another mistake.

I shouldn't have listened to Dr. Drakken. When have any of his plans ever worked? His schemes, his methods, his mannerisms and villain etiquette was laughable. These were the reasons he was the slave and I was the master. I forgotten that, for one moment, and when I had her where I wanted her I let her live.

I'd let her live the last time too, throwing someone into a time stream doesn't really count as murder.

Eventually, as usual her forces arrived and _he_ was there as well.

But I had power. Right on up until that idiot eliminated the source.

His attack was flawless and in the end my empire fell much like the statues he'd knocked down. Yet, I knew that he would have not been there had she not returned and so that is who I blame. She was the cause to his effect, his horrible negative effect.

Then she defeated me, just like she always had in the past, and in a desperate act, just as the curtain of corruption I'd crafted was being unraveled, I leapt at her in rage and frustration.

_No way!_

_Way. _

But when I fell to the ground after being kicked, just as the time warp she opened and went through began to close and the ones that were left, the future versions of those who had opposed me all my life began to approach I opened my clenched fist and found within it the device the mole rat had used to bring her here.

Apparently I'd grabbed it when I leapt at them, he an she.

I could only grin at my luck at the situation. Now, I could extract my revenge for my humiliating fall and I'd have all the time I could use to do it.

"It's about time I left this party," I said, "I've got a few errands to run,"and after giving the spot she'd been at mere moments ago one last look I could feel those same emotions return.

"Kimme and I have a date you see."

A date with destiny that I could not afford to be late to.

I will have what is mine and she will pay for destroying my empire.

Hah, and they call me insane . . .

I'm not insane, just ambitious

_

* * *

_

I stood in the shadows of a deserted alley across from Middleton High trying to ignore the stench of rotting garbage, human waste, and rats. I'd picked a horrible spot to time travel to, not to mention spy from but when the time watch had been programmed for the present (which was my past) I'd been to lazy to change the coordinates shown. All I'd done was press the large blue button to get there so I couldn't complain to much about it.

As the loud roar of people and bustling school children from afar drifted to my ears I ignored it, blocking out the cheers of happiness and contentment that irked me and instead staring at the time watch on my wrist. It was a huge bulky thing, not to mention a horrible fashion clash against my green and black empress outfit. It reminded me of a phrase about objects so ugly they could act as birth control. It was much to large, to obvious, to be walking around with it as it was, especially if she, Kim Possible were to see it like this.

That meant I would need a disguise and something to hold this time watch. That also meant I would need to rob something. I was broke and I hadn't thought of suppling myself with currency for this timeline, I hadn't needed it for the one I'd crafted. I'd owned everything then. The thought of my destroyed life only brought back that festering rage and anger boiling to the surface again. I repressed it.

There was a groan to my left and I turned giving the bum I was sharing the current space with a cold glare. It shut him up pretty quick and I turned back to the business at hand, staring the entrance to Middleton High down with extreme distaste.

"What you be, girly?" Came the bum's gruff voice, causing me to cringe when I heard the insult to my ears. "You be over dere glowin' girly."

I must have discharged some of my glow when I was thinking about my empire and the old wastebag had seen it. Damn. I didn't need any trouble right now, not now not until I had Kimmie in my grasps, begging me to let her go, begging me not to punish her for sticking her nose into things where it didn't belong, twice!

"You must be imaging things old man," I said, making sure to pitch my voice into a tone that didn't allow questioning, "Seeing things in your old age."

"Oh I don't know," The bum wheezed, rubbing dirty fingers against his stubbled chin and giving me a intelligent look over. I must be imaging things. I couldn't be in this alleyway talking with a dirty bum who looked like he might have gone to college at some point in his life.

"Looked like sometin' supernatural to me, girly. You a vampire or sometin'?"

I scoffed, "Yeah old man, I'm a vampire or 'sometin' alright..."

"Well what's this purdy supernatural doin' out in an alleyway, eh?"

I became irritated, the smell and the noise and just everything was getting to me more so then I wanted to allow it.

"I'm waiting for someone," I growled out, clenching my fist at the thought before I turned my back to the bum and continued to watch the high school entrance hoping he'd get the hint to leave me the hell alone.

"Out here?"

"I don't want to be seen."

"Oh," He said, and the sound of his shifting alerted me to his movement, that and the sudden over powering scent he had as he shuffled closer. "Well girly, you can't hide out from dat someone lookin' like that, all green and such in da sunlight. You stick out like a sore thumb."

I gave the old man a suspicious look from over my shoulder. "Yeah, I do huh?"

"Should go git yerself some clothes girly, some nice clothes," He licked his lips nervously then, giving me the look over that only a pervert could have been proud of. Though I could use this to my advantage.

"That right? Eh, you wanna help out?" I gave him my best friendly smile.

"Eh? I can't do anything."

"Oh you can, old man, you can."

* * *

Club Banana, one of the most expensive clothes selling places I knew of and it was about to give me a five finger discount. I can't say I didn't draw any odd looks when I entered the store, but I didn't care about that. My mission was to get appropriate clothing to stalk Kimmie in, and so I didn't have time for distractions. 

That was the bum's job.

I didn't exactly drag him into the store against his will more so then tell him I'd kill him if he didn't do what I said. He was very compliant after I flashed abit of plasma flame in his grimy face.

I waited patiently outside the store with my arms crossed under my chest while he did what I told him to. I ignored the people that passed me by, growling at some who got to curious for my personal liking. Just because I didn't care what the people thought didn't mean I could have them sniffing all over me, that would just look to suspicious.

Through the window I could see the old man stumbling toward the counter with a black plastic bag I'd snatched out of a nearby garbage can and given to him. He stuttered when he made it to the counter, confronting a cocoa skinned black haired woman at the counter. She looked familiar to me, too familiar but I couldn't place the face with a name at the moment. Lifting the garbage bag and presenting it to the counter woman in a robber type fashion he stuck his hand into his coat pocket and poked it out into the shape of a gun and by the look of the counter woman's face he was threatening her with his hidden 'weapon'.

With the distraction in place it was my turn to move and I did, swiftly and gracefully with the presence of a predatory cat. It had been an awfully long time since I'd had the chance to use my dormant thief skills but it was just as well, I need to stretch that particular muscle. I could see my bum was failing in his job as a distraction and fast, the counter clerk woman had somehow realized that the gun wasn't a gun at all and she didn't look to happy about being played. She however didn't even notice me until after I'd snatched a couple pairs of blouses and jeans from off the racks. My bum accomplice was suddenly pushed aside as she pointed towards me, shouting a 'Hey you!'.

Great, I thought, just wonderful.

The old man stumbled before falling up against some racks, knocking them down with a clatter. The counter woman turned to watch him and I took that opportunity to make my escape. Hefting the load of clothes over my shoulder, tags and all, I ran out the store only to skid to a stop before three rent-a-cops.

Damn.

I turned to retreat back to the store, but there was the store clerk with my bum in her grip as she drug him behind her as if she knew what she was doing.

Double damn.

"Hey girl, where do you think your going?" The store clerk asked, but my reply to her was a sneer. I knew this woman, where oh where did I know this teenage girl from?

Then it hit me.

"_I'm ready, Kim."_

"_Monique!"_

"_Monique... who's Monique?"_

"_I'm an old friend of Kim's."_

This was one of the five, the one who as I remember made fun of the little tweaks I'd done to Club Banana. Personally, my wardrobe was so much better then their own, the place got a lot of business after I'd made a few changes. Though, that might of been because it was the only clothing establishment left when I had got done.

The mall security infront of me finally got the hint. I must have been stealing from the store! And they say the intelligence of men was low these days.

"You there, drop the items and come with us."

Over my dead body. Nothing would stand in my way, and these fools were wasting my time. I had to get out of here before someone alerted Kimmie. No matter how far we were, no matter what time we did it, she always seemed to know where Dr. Drakken and I was only shortly after the job was nearly completed. I wouldn't let that happen, not now, not when I had my destiny to complete.

Monique gave me a quizzical look as I grinned giving the small group a show of my perfect pearly whites.

"Shego?" Monique whispered. Oh, so she recognized me? Maybe it was the green skin that gave it away. I had no doubt in my mind that Kimmie filled her in on her missions from time to time so she'd heard of me someway or another. How else would she have known my name?

With a soft chuckle I lifted a finger and pressed it against my lips.

"Shhh..."

The next moment I released. The hand that I'd used to press against my lips was no longer there and instead had been lifted above my head to release a huge bright ball of plasma fire at the ground before me. The impact of the blast threw everyone, including myself back with the force and left in the place where we'd stood a smoking crater. The intense heat of the blast hadn't hurt me, my skin seemed to absorb it like a plant, redirecting it into energy for my power. When I untangled myself from a snack cart I'd happened to crash into, the sounds of pandemonium and chaos that reached my ears were like a song sung by the most beautiful of voices. I'd missed this. The destruction I left in my path working under Dr. Drakken and fighting. But as I looked around and found my so called enemies sprawled out around the mall floor I realized that these people were no match for me. No one would be in this time. I was older here, stronger, more experienced and my powers were by far more advanced now. No one could have kept up with me...except perhaps her.

I'm sure they hadn't expected what I had done to happen. The security cops had no idea who I was, nor the bum. Monique might of known who I was but she surely didn't expect such a blast to come from me. In this timeline, I was suppose to be a weak underling of Dr. Drakken. Of course, I wasn't me in this timeline.

Well I mean I am me but I'm not the me that Monique might have expected to confront so technically I'm not me right now. I'm someone else who is suppose to be me to the Kim Possible and her friends of this timeline. Sorta.

In a way, this was my advantage. Calmly I began to gather the clothing I'd stolen and had scattered out of my grasp when the backlash of my close quarters blast had thrown me back. I knocked down and shoved a few panicing people out of my path and when I had everything that I wanted I moved over to the Monique woman and crouched down to check her pulse, same for the bum. I didn't want to intentionally kill anyone, that wasn't my style. I wanted my toys alive when I played with them.

They were alright, and pushing down a sensation of relief and releasing a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding I reached down to gather my bum. He'd be useful for other things. So with my bum and my new wardrobe tossed over my shoulder I paused. Well, what sort of villainess doesn't leave a calling card behind? And this was a perfect moment, so with as much grace as I could muster with a smelly old man over my shoulderI reached over to whisper into a possibly unconscious Monique's ear.

"Tell the Princess her Knight is coming for her."

The grunt from Monique's bruised form told me she'd heard.

Good.

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Mmm, here ya go.

Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue.

* * *

_**II**_

Rain splattered hard against the windowsill of the old abandoned warehouse I'd taken for my own. Every self respecting villainess needed a lair, especially if they had big plans in mind that would need as much space to be accomplished in as possible. Lighting flashed as thunder rocked the sky, illuminating the place up in all it's hideously dusty glory. It was old, falling apart, and cold inside the building but it would have to do for now. Besides, if I put up some green curtains and maybe had a carpet installed...

But I needed money for those sort of luxuries and money was something I did not have. I couldn't just steal what I wanted all the time, even though by far it was the easiest method. Doing those things would alert Kim Possible, and I was not ready quite yet to face her. Already I'd endangered myself by speaking with that Monique girl and causing chaos at the mall.

Which reminded me of the bum I'd saved from possible jail time. As a proper overlord of the world I would need henchmen, people to do the things that I myself would never do, and from the looks of how dirty this place was there would be some things for the bum to do that I would never do. Cleaning just isn't my forte.

I walked across the dusty floor over to the space I'd dumped the old man and the clothing I acquired earlier that day. A flash of lighting highlighted his face and I winced again.

Gods he was dirty. And damn he smelled.

But I could fix that by forcing him to make the water run in this place. He was a bum after all, they knew how to do these things didn't they? Then maybe later I'd run out and risk stealing a tub...There would be other things I would need as well. Technology, for one.

But where would I get any of that?

Oh, I know!

* * *

"Hello...?" 

"Good evening! I'm here to interest you in some beauty products."

"Uh...What?"

"Oh, but it looks as if I've come to the wrong place! I mean, just look at how...handsome...you are..."

"Uh-heh-heh. Really?"

"Yes sir, why, think about it! Your so handsome now that my products are bound to make you...irresistible!"

"That so? Well then come on in!"

I gritted my teeth together as the loud burly looking henchman in red uniform lead me into the main hall of the lair I'd so brilliantly chosen to rob. Then again, no one could really blame me if the first thing that popped into mind had been this place.

"So, how much do they cost?"

"Oh yes!" I said, adjusting the business shirt that was just a tad to tight over my chest. My plan was perfect, to pose as a solicitor and sneak right on in. So far everything had gone smoothly, even the unplanned event when I'd knocked out some random beauty products lady and stolen her clothing to wear and business bag for this adventure had gone well. I only wished this skirt had been a bit longer, I could feel a draft.

"Here they are, sir." I said, while putting on a exaggerated cheery expression and voice to match. Under the pretense of looking for a table to place my bag of goodies on I gave the room a good look over, noticing the large computer unit against the wall, the long metal table in the center of the room stocked with tools and other strange looking gadgets, and the hallway leading to only god knows where.

I just had to remember and I'd know.

Moving over to the metal table with the henchman right behind me I set the bag down and peeked inside, pulling out some sort of bottle of lotion and tossing it behind my back to the man in question. "They call that...uh...'I Can't Believe It's Not Beautiful'...lotion. Makes your skin smooth and silky soft, etcetera etcetera..."

"And this will get me the girls?"

"Yes yes," I mumbled, distracted. Now down that hallway had to be the main laboratory. Maybe even the transportation storage area. I would just have to check it out at some point, but first I had to ditch Mr. Pretty Boy.

"Just wait here! I gotta get the boys and show 'em!"

Well, that was easy.

No one ever said Drakken's goons were smart.

"Okay, sir!"

Then, as soon as Mr. Pretty Boy disappeared behind some random door I dumped the ugly bag of beauty products onto the tabletop, lotion and cream spilling all over the place in their plastic containers. I listened carefully, to make sure my babysitter hadn't come back running from the clatter of the objects, but once he failed to show himself I continued on with my business.

_Alright, Shego. Let's be quick about this._

Without regard for whatever I was taking, I quickly scooped and grabbed a multitude of the tools and technology looking things from off the table, stuffing them into the bag to the best of my abilities without making it look blocky and overfilled. But now the table looked bare, and I couldn't have that. I gathered the things I'd thrown out the bag before then and set them all up on the table.

"Mm..." I groaned. "I wonder if they'll notice a lack of their things."

But, as if to answer that question for me, my Pretty Boy henchman came back into the room, looking glum.

"They didn't want to come."

Hiding the bag behind my back I pretended to care, "Sorry about that, sir. Hey! I need to use the restroom, could you show me where it is?"

Wandering over to the table the henchman picked up a bottle of lotion, looking severely interested and giving me some half hearted point in a random direction with his thick meaty finger.

Which was toward a wall.

So I took it upon myself to go down that hallway I'd been spying since I got here.

I've also decided that, yes, Drakken doesn't have smart goons at all.

Hefting my heavy bag of toys higher up on my shoulder and reaching around to tug the skirt down further on my bum I slipped into the hallway and found my assumptions were correct. I did remember this particular hall, with the three doors. One of them lead to a larger lab and the other to the transportation storage space. But the door in the middle...

Oh well, I wouldn't be using that door anyway.

With a smirk I leaned in to press my ear against the lab door, hearing muffled voices from beyond the thick metal.

'_Really, it would be nice if you'd listen to me once in awhile.'_

'_Aaaaah, but you're just so...boooooring.'_

'_Well excuse me if your small mind cannot handle my scientific concepts_, _Shego! Maybe if you paid attention more you wouldn't find my intellect so boring._'

'_Doc, I'd find you boring even if I was one of the smartest people left on the planet.'_

'_Well then, if I'm so boring go find yourself something useful to do! Always just sitting in a corner...doing your nails.'_

'_Got to keep looking my best for the job, Doc.'_

But then there was silence. Shego? As in me! The younger Shego! I had almost forgotten about that factor.

"Dammit!" I had to find some place to hide, or something! It would have been pretty damn hard to explain the reasoning of myself stealing from myself's boss...Just thinking about it hurt my head.

I still had failed to find any sort of hiding place as the sound of my other's boots hit the metal stairs leading to the door I was pressed against. I panicked...Or would it be as the sound of my younger self's boots? Whatever! It didn't matter anyway, I soon found myself crushed against the wall as my younger self threw open the door and smacked me with it.

Ow...

"Eh? Thought I heard something," Shego mumbled before I heard the sound of her...my? Our? Boots thunder off down the hall.

Peeling myself from off the wall I growled, fingertips blazing with plasma fire. I shook it off. I couldn't help it if myself acted the way she did. Oh goodness, I was confused already. After all, I'm sure if I'd known I was behind the door I wouldn't have done what I did.

Okay. Enough of that.

When I entered the room I had exited mere moments ago, my younger self, not me...the future self, I found Drakken hunched over some contraption that I failed to remember about.

My, I really didn't pay much attention to the crazy scientist did I?

It was just as well, he was a fool.

I moved swiftly down the stairs, only after I hit that last step did Dr. Drakken seem to notice he wasn't the only one in the lab anymore, but he didn't turn around, just rolled his shoulders back with a sniffle.

"Shego! Be a dear and hand me a wrench."

I turned quickly, thinking my younger self to be behind me but then I grinned. Oh yes, I'm Shego as well.

I'd been The Supreme One for so long that I'd forgot who I used to be.

Glancing around I found a table soon enough, with a few more gadgets and accessories, which I more then happily stuffed into my fat lil' bag. When I came to the wrench I made sure to keep it handy to hand to the Doctor.

"Here ya go, Doc." I said, sporting a wide grin.

In some small part of me, I almost missed this.

Almost.

Taking the wrench from my grasp Drakken nodded, going back to his work while I moved away and lugged my heavy bag back onto my shoulder. Being fairly intelligent myself as the years grew on I knew enough scientific mumbo jumbo to craft my own dooms day device if I had enough equipment, and from the weight of the bag on my shoulder I could say I had enough.

If I needed more I could just come back.

"Oh and She...go?"

Oh damn.

"Good evening, Dr. D." I smirked, enjoying the confused expression that graced his lil' blue face.

"Shego, when did you change clothes? Or get those highlights?"

Double damn.

"Um. Don't worry about it, Dr. D. I had a...uh, growth spurt?"

"A growth spurt can effect hair? My, you learn something new everyday."

Or something stupid...

"YOU DID WHAT!"

The sound of my loud angered younger self's voice startled both of us and soon enough Drakken was looking at me as if he was more then just confused, more so suspicious of me now.

This isn't how my plan was suppose to go, but I never did put in the factor of my younger self being...well here, where she was employed.

For me to be so smart I suddenly felt rather dumb.

"Well, Dr. D., I've got to go."

"Now wait just a moment!" Drakken said, followed by a very loud crash.

But I was gone with my bag of supplies before Drakken could even untangle himself from his latest invention. Up the stairs and into the hallway, only to turn my head and see younger Shego dragging Pretty Boy who was holding a bottle of the lotion I was suppose to be selling him.

"Now, you can be the one to tell Dr. D you lost some lotion lady in his...lair?"

I think we stood like that for awhile, me staring at her, her staring at me, the henchman staring at the lotion, Drakken complaining about decent help and yelling my name...our name.

"I told Drakken no more clones!"

I burst into the room across from the lab then, into the room where the transportation was.

"It must be some scheme of Possible's!" Drakken's voice boomed. I guess he'd finally made it up the steps.

"What? I thought this was your doing! Where do you get off putting me in such a skimpy looking business outfit?"

Okay, so I guess the skirt was a little shorter then I thought, and the shirt was tight but I wasn't wearing anything skimpy was I?

"That's the lotion lady! Hey lady I wanna buy some of these!"

Damn stupid big mouthed little–

"What?" Young Shego said, bursting into the room just as I had begun to climb into a hover craft.

"Uh..." I mumbled, thrusting one of my legs over the edge before hopping in completely with my bag.

"Hey you, you who looks like me!" It was at this time my younger self's hands began to glow with that green fire.

"Wait Shego, you'll blow up my babies if you miss!" Drakken said, throwing himself at myself...at...younger self...at Shego? Yes, at Shego.

Because I was The Supreme One, no longer Shego.

"I never miss!" Shego growled, having a pretty hard time aiming my way as I powered up the hover car.

"Hmph." I muttered, lifting the hand that wasn't holding onto the steering handle. I felt the familiar sensation of heat caress my fingers as my hand burst with my own plasma fire and I released it right at the ceiling.

"It has my power too?" Shego screeched, flinging an arm over her body to shield it from the falling debris, obviously not pleased with me. "And get offa me, Drakken!"

"Haha!" I cackled, grasping the steering handles and driving the hover car right on up and through the hole in the ceiling I'd made.

"That's no clone!" Drakken said, but his voice was fading. It was the last thing I heard before I shifted the hover car away from the building at full speeds.

After all, I didn't have time to toy with the past. I had more errands to complete to make sure my revenge went as smooth as possible.

Now, what color should I get that carpet and those curtains...

* * *

When I kicked open the door to my new home sweet home I found that my bum was up and moving about. 

"Oh good, you're concious."

"Ah!" The bum yelled.

"Yes yes, thank you for the lovely warm welcome, now come on and help me carry in this carpet."

I watched my bum coldly as he shuffled out to grab onto the long roll of carpet I'd stolen from some place called 'Carpets N' Curtains Are Beyond Us!'. Really, the names people come up with stores these days.

I smiled, sorta, when he came back in with his load just as he had been told. He'd make a good henchman yet.

"I want you to roll that out and help me fix this place up, you know? Like a...a lair of sorts."

"Where did ya get all this stuff though, eh girly?"

"Stole it." Though I really shouldn't have. Hadn't I just been thinking about lying low until my plan was completed? It's like I'm subconsciously trying to kick up Kim Possible's suspicions and bring her running in here.

Well, maybe I was. I couldn't help it if I yearned to strangle the very life from those bright beautiful green eyes of hers. Or listen to her scream with those lovely kissable lips.

Eh?

Oh hell, I must need sleep. Stealing things and trying not to be caught is an exhausting job, after all.

"Hm. This place is small but it will have to do. Maybe I can put up those curtains over there, what do you think?" I said, pointing to a far window nearest the ceiling. Work, yes work. That would keep my mind off my enemy. Who I was not thinking about sexually, nope, sure wasn't!

I'm insane, not lustful. I want to mangle Kim Possible's body not fu--

"It's awfully high up there..."

"Huh? Oh yes...it is isn't it? Maybe we should paint those windows black instead? Of course then I'd have to steal a ladder and paint..." I mumbled, turning to exit the warehouse once again.

"U-uh, girly, where ya going?"

"To get paint and a ladder of course, you can't fly can you?"

"M-me? Fly? Wait, I'm scared of heights, lady!"

"Well, we'll fix that won't we? And call me boss or Supreme One..."

"But lady!"

"What was that?" I growled, hands bursting with green light.

"Uh, nothing boss." My bum stuttered, knocking his knees together with fear.

"Thought so. Oh and while I'm gone go ahead and clean this place up. The curtains are outside and there's a heavy bag too, watch the stuff inside it's breakable."

"Breakable?"

"Yes, just like your body." I replied, quite cheerfully.

"A-alright, boss."

Just as I got ready to climb into the empty hover car I paused.

"You know what? Call me Mistress instead."

Yeah, Mistress...I like that word.

"Uh...right Mistress."

"Now get to work!" I yelled down, the car already up and ready to travel. "I want this place looking halfway decent when I get back...and I won't be long either."

"Mistress, wait!" My bum yelled, just as I was getting ready to take off.

"Yeaaah?" I whined, "What is it now?"

"Are you going out like that?"

"Like what?" Then I looked down. "Oh..." I was still dressed like Slutty Mc. Door To Door Sales Woman.

Well, I'd change first.

Maybe even bathe if I could get the bum to hook up some running water.

Then I'd go finish getting the things for my new empire home base.

After all, it wasn't as if I was racing against time or anything.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here ya go, hope you like it and review some more, ja?

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Kim Possible, I bought it with my thousands and thousands of dollars worth of Sailormoon merchandise...No, no I didn't, woops. Nevermind.

* * *

_**III**_

It was just after dawn and I was still on the floor working on this damnable piece of crap I had called a machine. Yes, I know, leave the machine building to the engineers and real mechanics, but there was no way in hell I was going back to Dr. Drakken's lab, which had probably relocated anyway and there was no way in hell I was tracking down Motor Ed.

Goodness, just thinking about that pervert made me shiver.

Good thing I had him locked away for eternity in the future. I couldn't have small fry and idiots getting in my way of world domination, now could I?

My bum was handing me tools whenever I asked for them, which was all fine and dandy, but he was also distracting. My genius could not blossom with this constant 'scratch scratch' noise he kept generating with his dirty hands and his filthy beard.

"Whatcha buildin' dere, girly?" He asked, gruff as always and causing me to shiver from the...rawness of his tone.

"You know," I began, snatching a small strange looking laser from his grimy grasp. "We do have running water now."

"Running water?"

"Yes, water. You bathe with it? You drink it? Water. Say it with me, w-a-t-e-r."

"I know what water is girly," He muttered, though the red flush on his thin cheeks told me he was embarrassed enough about it.

"Yes, then I also hope you know what soap is. Soap and water go together you know, to create suds. Suds create cleanness, and all that added together creates a wonderful thing called a bath...so go take one, dammit!"

"I also know what a bath is," He muttered, "How'd ya get it girly?" He asked, giving me a vaugly curious look about the entire thing.

"Stole it," I replied, "I'm a woman after all, I need these sorts of things."

Mr. Bum sighed, gesturing to the massive collection I'd gathered over my short two day period of being here. Already this place was beginning to look like the ideal palace for my plans. Soon, very soon I'd have my throne back and _she'd_ be gone for good. "Dun cha think ya dun stole enough, girly? Whatever happened to dat Kim Possible kid you were hidin' out from? Dat girls some kinda super hero, I hear. She's dun bound to find out about cha from all dis free shoppin' yee been up too."

I gave my bum a thin smile, peeling my lips back to give him a flash of all my pearly teeth. Laughing, I lifted the laser from the thin strip of metal I'd been working on, balancing the dangerous tool between my fingertips with thought.

"I want her to," I whispered, sighing with a strange longing I hadn't known I had, "I want her to find me...and fight me...and loose to me. Then, I want her to beg for me..."

And a lot of other things I couldn't come to terms with right then and there. It didn't matter, what I had said held it's desirable affect and the bum gave me a look as if to say I was insane.

"Well...I'm gonna go take dat bath now, girly." He stuttered, slowly backing away from me and my work station with his hands held up in a 'I'm unarmed' manner.

I nodded, whispering as I lowered my head and returned back to the task at hand. "You do that..."

The bum ran from the room shortly after that, leaving me to the silence of my working space. Of course, now I couldn't work. There was just to much on my mind.

I set the laser down beside the metal piece, pushing in the stool I'd been stationed at for about half the night and made my way across the plush green carpet decorating my lair floor. If the bum was good for something it was strangely interior design. He'd managed to somehow even do the paint job I asked him to do, the green and black stripes across the walls and windows, even the curtains, gave the room just the right sort of tone I needed for plotting my revenge. The large green colored lazy boy in the center of the room just made it glow, the perfect throne for the perfect ruler and with nothing but a sigh I collapsed into it.

I idly felt around for the remote control to the huge big screen TV against the wall across from the chair while I pushed around the jumbled thoughts within my mind. I hate her, but I want her. I want to kill her, but I needed her. I needed her to hate, to destroy, to suffer. It was the only thing that would cease the harsh pain of failure in my chest. To destroy her pride and everything she held dear, that is what would break her, and once broken I would have her.

_I needed to have her._

I hadn't even noticed when the bum had returned with a fresh pair of the clothes I'd stolen for him, looking clean and shaven. I also hadn't noticed when I had burned two identical holes into the arms of my new throne.

"Shit."

What was wrong with me?

"Hey, Mistress...," The bum said, gaining my attention. "Yer sweatin' dere, you feelin' okay?"

Was I feeling okay? Of course not. I was in a strange timeline and I was obsessing over a teenage red head. I was insane, I really was.

"I'm fine," I muttered, reaching over to pick up the remote that had fallen onto the floor during my thinking session and using the sleeve of my blouse to dab at the sweat on my forhead.

"Wow, dat was some hard thinkin' dere. You were mutterin' and cursin' for about an hour."

An hour? It couldn't have been an entire hour. I hadn't even thought about that much, just about _her._

"Don't ever let me blank out like that again, do you understand?" I said, leaning over in the chair to lounge.

"You got it."

I stopped flipping when I came upon the news station, glaring toward the bright screen at the site of an area I'd borrowed a few things from the night before.

"'Ey! Yer on TV."

I smirked, "You don't say..."

There was a thin male reporter in blue clothing standing out in the rain at the scene of my crime, his umbrella twisting up against the harsh winds that were blowing. "Thanks a lot, Mark, when I said I wanted to be close to the action I didn't mean–Oh shit, we're on? Oh! Thanks Mark! This is reporter Dane here and I am at the scene of a Middleton robbery. Looks like someone broke into this technology research lab and took several advanced computers. As you all can see, there doesn't seem to be any clue as to who has committed the crime itself, just a long pair of claw marks stretching from the ceiling to the floor. Police officials are suspecting some sort of beast to have done the damage, but then that leaves the mystery of where the computers are."

Oh, I knew where they were...right here, where they belonged. After all, if everything was going to belong to me anyway I might as well begin to collect what was due.

"Claw marks?" Bum asked, rubbing his chin in thought. I pulled out my trusted and ever so much loved pair of gloves from within my back pocket, grinning all the while and flashing my teeth in the process.

"That's what he said, claw marks."

Soon the reporter began to speak once more after showing several scenes of the crime scene where there were burn marks and craters. The bum gave me another look and I only shrugged.

"There was a lot of security, don't whine, I didn't kill any."

Not that I would have cared if I had. The needs of The Supreme One outweigh the needs of the few. That meant that I'd do whatever I had to do to complete my destiny.

"It seems this case is going to be taken over by Global Justice officials."

My bum whistled then, and I only grinned. My plans were going quite well, and soon my princess would be right in my grasp.

"Dat dere Global Justice, who controls dat? Ain't it da purdy lady wit da eyepatch?"

"'Purdy lady wit da eyepatch'? Do I need to teach you proper English as well?" I hissed, "Yes, I suppose...I can't really remember."

It had been so long ago since I'd terminated that little weak department of the government. Whatever did I do with that woman...?

"There has been a similar chain of robberies, all left behind with the vicious claw marks." The reporter continued to drone on.

"With Global Justice looking out for me, I may have to stay low for awhile. Sooner or later, they'll call in Kim Possible. She's their trump card, you see." I said, slowly, so that my new henchman's slow brain could grasp the situation firmly.

The bum only grumbled and nodded, "Yeah yeah."

"–So be sure to lock your doors and close up your business establishments tightly until the Thieving Beast can be captured. Back to you Mark–you son of a-"

I turned the TV off, pondering the newest turn of events. I excepted them to find out sooner or later that I'd been robbing from Middleton's most famous business establishments. I'd even purposely left the claw marks. But geez, all they could think of was the Thieving Beast? That wasn't a very glorifying criminal name.

"I'll show them a damn beast." I mumbled, rising from my chair.

"What now, boss?"

"Mistress."

"What now...Mistress?"

"We wait," I replied, "and we sleep. Tomorrow I have to finish my current project and then I have some work to do..."

Well, if the Director of this timeline was as fun as mine was...I should really enjoy this next adventure.

"Oh...Mr. Bum, we need a name for you." I'd almost forgotten, after all, refereeing to him as Bum all the time was becoming an annoyance.

"Eh, dey used ta call me Erik."

I just about tripped over my own two feet.

"E-e-erik you say?"

Erik, Erik, that name...it was familiar, and yet...

"Whatever. Erik? I'm going to need to test out a few things on you...so prepare yourself for tomorrow morning!"

"Test?"

I sighed, waving my hand in frustration,"Yes, test...Now, begone!"

There was, after all, much preparation to be had if this was to go well like I wanted. I didn't need any sort of interruptions on the idiotic scale. I glanced at the watch hung up slanted on the far wall and frowned. There were so many hours between now and dawn, and I hated to wait but I'd need my strength for the activities to come.

I was satisfied with my progress, I didn't want to screw it up on a lack of patience. Reaching over I clicked off the tall lamp beside the throne chair.

Sleep now, work later.

Yes, and dream of _her._

* * *

"Oh man, you shouldn't move so fast, really, you might end up passing a snail!" I shouted, yanking 'Erik' along the long winding trail that lead up toward the newest headquarters of WEE. It shouldn't have taken so long to reach the top of this damn mountain, but Erik was dragging along like he was injured or something. "I mean, really, could you move it? We don't have all damn day." 

Erik grunted his displeasure, hauling the huge bulk in the large backpack on his back. After all, I was the Supreme One, you couldn't have expected me to carry all that heavy equipment. This is what slaves are for, you know. "Sorry Mistress, I'm still alittle sore from those 'tests'."

"Your going to be more then sore if you don't hurry the hell up." Though perhaps I should have shown him abit of compassion. He'd taken a few prototype lasers right to the chest and was still functional to carry the very laser that had shot him. He got points for that, at least, but you start showing mercy once and people walk all over you. I mumbled.

Erik picked up the pace, panting as he did so, swaying to the sides from the weight of the device on his back, "Why are we here again?" He asked, "I thought we were going to Global Justice's home base?"

"Now Erik," I began, wagging my finger toward him slyly, spotting the large metal doors of WEE's headquarters in the distance. It wouldn't be long now. "Never rush these things. It's good to have friends in high places, don't you know? If we just went in there blindly, not even I, though I'm sure I wouldn't have much trouble if it came to this, would be able to take it ALL the way over. We need a decoy, cannon folder, something for those idiots to focus on while we– that's myself and you–take out the head honcho. Thus, this."

I raised my hand to knock on the heavy metal doors of the huge castle like building. "Wow, medieval much?" I mumbled.

"He's got good taste in castles," Erik mumbled.

Even so, no one was answering the door. "I guess this means we just waltz right on in, eh? Stand back, Erik."

Doing as he was told Erik took a few steps back, allowing me the space I needed. Pulling back a black gloved hand I slammed it in the form of a fist against the metal thick door, the force of the strength behind the movement causing the metal to vibrate and hum loudly. Slowly, I opened my palm, feeling the familiar heat of my power pouring from the pit of my stomach to my open hand before exploding in a powerful force of heat and plasma flame. The door flew inward, crashing into the back wall within WEE's headquarters and most certainly setting off the alarm with the loud boom it made from the impact.

"Well..." I whispered, cracking my knuckles and stepping carefully over the threshold of the entrance I'd made in my dark green designer boots. "We're here! We decided to just...let ourselves in, you know..."

Erik stumbled in after me, shaking in his ruff looking t-shirt and jeans. "Mistress!"

"Oh don't be so scared..." I mumbled, hearing the 'thrump thrump' of booted feet thunder down the hallway ahead of us. "Look, the welcoming party has arrived!"

More then a dozen of WEE agents spilled out from that tiny hallway, I was surprised at how many could fit in there. Soon enough, a lone figure squeezed to the front, cursing and howling in frustration.

"Out of my way! Damn you, move out of my way!"

It was followed closely by the sound of an annoying high pitched barking.

"Well well well, who could that possibly be? Could it be...oh what was his name again?" I tapped my chin, deliberately playing out this moment, "Oh yes! Sheldon Director. How nice it is of you to greet us personally...with your entire entourage."

"It's Gemini!" Sheldon growled, holding that hideous looking poor excuse for a creature of his. I always thought those damn dirty rat looking dogs were ugly, but this one was just darn sickly looking, "And who dares to...explode in here in such a fashion!" He whined, stroking the head of his shivering dog.

I grinned, hip tilted as I rested my hand against it. "What? Don't recognize a goddess when you see one?"

"Shego?" Sheldon asked, bewildered. "My what have you done with your hair? You look..."

"No, not Shego..." I interrupted, growling and showing teeth as I did so. "You will address me as, The Supreme One."

"I will do no such thing!" Sheldon roared, "Might of fact, you owe me a door you crazy hoot!"

"Did he just call me crazy?" I snarled, lifting a plasma covered hand.

"Hmph. Fire doesn't scare me, why are you here anyway?" The leader of WEE motioned his followers to advance forward, "Nevermind, I can get it from you later. Men! Capture her!"

"Now this is where it gets fun," I whispered, mostly to my cowering bum who was halfway behind me, "Release the cannon!" I yelled, throwing everyone in the room off with my sudden outburst.

Erik set the pack on the floor, using the short time of confusion to pull the cord and release the contraption within.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sheldon growled, his little puny dog barking at me loudly.

I held my plasma covered hand up, pointing it toward the general direction of him and his men, smiling wickedly as the device immediately unfolded itself, lifted up as if it were a picture in a pop-up book. "This my dear friend, is your chance at victory in your pathetic attempts for world domination."

I suppose my sadistic smile and the crazy look in my eye caused him to pause because he called back his men at the site of my handmade laser cannon.

It was a beauty, I had to admit, as it towered to it's full height of 11 feet and extended like a moveable arm. Three rings rotated around the muzzle, it's gaping mouth sparking with unleashed power as it warmed up, the control panel nonexistent. I'd learned my lessons about control panels from Dr. Drakken, nuh-uh baby, this little sweet heart was powered by a remote which I then pulled from the back pocket of my black jeans to show to Sheldon.

"I'm just here to make you an offer, Gemini. One of power..."

"You don't say?" Sheldon rubbed his chin, motioning his men to backdown. "Then please, Shego...I mean, Supreme One, please indulge me."

"I was only thinking of you when I made this bad boy, Gemini." I rested my hand against the body of the laser cannon, "Takes less then 10 seconds to warm up, then just press this button..." Which I did, the big obvious red one too, and out from the cannon came a bright yellow glare which shoot out like a bullet, piercing the chest of one of WEE's agents. He dropped, knocked out cold. "And walla! I only had it set to stun though, he isn't dead." I noticed the nervous looks of the other agents because of this. "But he could have been, had I set it higher."

Gemini allowed two of his men to pick up the fallen and drag him away, "And what exactly, is the cost of this device?"

I was glad he seemed impressed with the gun like qualities of the cannon, I figured shooting long thick laser beams would take way to much time to reach a target, short bullet like shots were harder to dodge when shot at multiple times and way faster to hit the target.

Not even _she_ could have dodged this baby.

"All you have to do for me, my sweet little Sheldon, is destroy Global Justice with it. That's all I ask."

Immediatly the sharp shrill barking of Sheldon's dog started up and I snarled it's way. It shut up after that.

"Hah! Is that all?"

"Of course it has to be done now, while they won't expect it, and quickly...I don't want Kim Possible catching on."

Sheldon seemed to consider this before turning to his army behind him. "You heard the gal, my men! Let us prepare for an invasion! This time we shall have what belongs to us!"

The men cheered, lifting their hands to the sky and calling out with masculine pride, I thought I was going to be sick.

"What's going on?" Erik asked, moving to stand back at my side.

"Nothing, just fueling some sibling rivalry." I grinned, flashing it Erik's way, who shied away.

"Now, my dear little slave, we just sit back...and watch the fireworks."

* * *

I watched Sheldon burn down the entrance to Global Justice headquarters from beside my bum in a secure hiding place through a pair of binoculars. 

"These damn bushes are itchy!"

I rolled my eyes, moving a hand to smack Erik in the mouth. "Shh!" I didn't want their stupid cameras to pick up on us, dammit.

Erik grunted, in pain, and covered his mouth, shrinking in the brush beside me and looking hurt.

Damn bum.

"Look!" I hissed, excitement burning through me, already they were using the device, I could tell by the amount of smoke filtering out from the entrance and the large explosive sounds within. "They're making progress." I could barely control myself. Things were getting accomplished and anticipation pushed me forward. I snatched Erik by the neck and dug into the pocket at my leg. I had slipped back into my Supreme One outfit before we left. I had to be free, to be flexible, not tripping over blouse sleeves and expensive high heeled boots. Pulling out a small device much like the time watch that had brought me here I grinned, chest heaving.

"Listen up," I hissed again, making sure my frightened slave heard me nice and clear. "I'm taking you with me, for backup, and if you screw this up for me, I will make sure you experience the worst sort of pain imaginable. You'll wish you were still back in that alley, because I know things worse then death and I'll make you experience so much pain I won't stop till I taste your tears."

Erik only stared at me in complete and total fear.

With a cheerful smile I giggled. "Okay! All set to go?"

Erik nodded his head numbly, eyes wide. I could almost taste his emotion, hm, fancy that.

Lifting the small orb I allowed my thumb to slam down on the button, the world blacking out for a split second before it returned in bright blues and reds.

_Chaos_...

Something whispered in the back of my mind and I grinned in response. "Man I do love my job."

Erik stumbled out of my grasp once I let him go, shivering and all. Maybe I had scared him too hard. He'd be useless that way. "Go find Gemini and steal the device from him, hurry it up, we'll be leaving in five minutes."

Making sure Eric left the room I turned once he was gone, looking at the empty hallway as walls shook and rumbled around me.

_Now just where was my prey hiding?_

Walking calmly toward the wall of the hallway I removed a flat rectangle shaped slap of metal from my pocket, sticking it to the wall and flicking a switch on it's side. A timer appeared, holographic and counting down from 5:00. Five minutes exactly.

That was all the time I'd need.

I had a hunch the doorway at the end of the hall would lead to a big open space, a conference room of sorts. Not sure how I knew, but I figured it was one of my memories.

Or it might have been the golden colored plate that read '_Conference Room'_ on the door.

I blasted it inward, startling the occupants within. A tall male who was screaming orders into a headset and one present stressed looking Dr. Director.

"Sheldon!" Dr. Director yelled, looking confused when I turned out not to be her older brother.

"Not quite, Director." I said, forgoing the whole doctor thing. I mean, what was she a doctor of anyway?

"Shego?" She whispered instead, clearly baffled as the other agent in the room.

"Stand back!" He yelled, holding out his wrist and pointing it toward me like it was some type of weapon.

I laughed, of course. "And who are you suppose to be?"

"Agent, Will Du! Global Justice number 1# agent! You stand right where you are!"

"Agent Will Du!" Director yelled, rising from her seat with her arm outstretched as if she could have stopped him in time.

Of course she hadn't.

Du rushed right on toward me, as if he was running at the speed of light and I was as slow as a turtle, which I wasn't. I easily side stepped his movements and stuck out my foot, causing him to trip and tumble right along head first into the opposite wall of the hallway. He landed with a meaty thud and groaned shortly afterwards.

"That's Global Justice's best?" I mumbled, clearly having expected something more..challenging to say the least. Ignoring Du's stumbling motions I turned back to Director, whose eye had narrowed as she gave me a look that could have froze a grown man in its tracks.

"What is it you want, Shego..." She whispered, her eye widened in recognition of something. I frowned, wait a second...

The shock hit me like a ton of bricks and I repressed the urge to scream, instead I roared when I felt a small hook digging into my backside. I turned, still getting the crap shocked out of me and grabbed onto the string connected to the fallen Will Du's watch. I yanked, hard, and in the process sent down a tumbling twister of plasma flame that spiraled into the yanked forward Will Du. It exploded on contact with him, blasting him back into the rubble like a rag doll. The string fell lifelessly then, no longer connected to its source.

I yanked the hook out, turning back around to face a shocked looking Director.

"Damn sidekicks, they're every where..."

The Director came around her desk then, stance loose. I knew she was about to try some martial arts on me. "You aren't quite Ms. Shego are you? Your files have no new collected data on a stronger version of the powers you already possess."

"I'm the Supreme One, Director." I answered her, smoking from the earlier electrical shock but by no way out for the count. I had to finish this quickly, five minutes didn't last forever like it did in cartoons.

Where the hell was that bum?

"Well, Supreme One is it?" She spoke, crisp and professional, "Are you in connection with WEE forces?"

I decided to humor her at the most, maneuvering myself so that I'd have her right where I wanted her. "No. That idiot is much to brass for my tastes, I can do so much better in the partner department...He was the distraction."

A loud explosion coming from the west of us caused Director to hiss. "I see.."

"Then you know what's about to happen? We have to hurry, we have other engagements."

"We?" She asked before she charged, swinging out her first as I moved to intercept it, plasma fire gone.

"Yes, _we_." I caught her hand, clutching it hard as I swing my other one in for a punch to her gut, but she brought up her knee, efficiently blocking the hit from connecting. "Oh!" I said, surprised for the most part as she twisted her captured fist and yanked it out from my grasp, dancing back a few steps. "My, someone is skilled!"

"Hm, you seemed to have a knowledge in this field as well, Supreme One."

Another explosion rocked the structure, reminding me of my short time limit.

_No more playing around_.

"But you aren't skilled enough."

Director opened her mouth as if to say something before I removed the orb from my pocket once more, my handy dandy teleportation device still very much functional. I saw black before I reappeared again and saw the back of Director's head, her expression still blank and calm as she looked around for me.

Ahah, I am the sneaky devil, I am.

I almost didn't catch her elbow when it drove back, using both my hands to stop the impact before allowing one to grip it. Swinging my other arm beneath her neck and held her inplace, puffing out a breath of relief as I immobilized her.

"My, you are skilled huh?"

Erik stumbled forward, clutching the backpack in his grasp and wabbling into the room. "I was lookin' all over for ya, this place is falling ta pieces!" He yelled, clearly paniced, "And–Oh my gawd! What da hell is dis!"

"Just get your ass over here!" I yelled, struggling to hold onto a growling and huffing Dr. Director.

Erik wobbled over, carefully stepping over the unconscious and limp Du still incased in the rubble of the fallen wall, sweating and panting. "They're chasing me." He said, standing close and heaving.

"You really need to get out and get some exercise..." I mumbled, keeping the woman held with my one arm and moving to touch the orb. I leaned over, then, sneering in the struggling woman's ear, "Stand the hell still will ya? I just need you for some bait is all, to capture a princess..." Just then, three things seemed to happen at once.

Gemini and his men stumbled into the room, the bomb I had set exploded with the force of hell, and I pushed the red button on my orb as my bum clung to me and screamed with the strap of our laser held tightly in his other hand.

I saw black then, once more.

Damn what a hell of a day!

* * *

To be continued. . . 


End file.
